User blog:Seadrus/Secret Conversation
*6:38 Seadrus ------RP--------- *(( )) *6:38 Jacoboco ( ok? ) *6:38 Seadrus Ember. Listen Closely. *Your life may depend on it. *6:38 Jacoboco ( oh its so noone can here ) *6:38 Seadrus Do you have any relatives? *6:38 Jacoboco ok *6:38 Seadrus (( ikr )) *6:38 Jacoboco Only the ones that are scared of me. *6:38 Seadrus Or close friends? *6:39 Jacoboco No not yet *Why? *6:39 Seadrus I might be your first. *Have you ever heard of someone named Andor Kwadwo? *6:39 Jacoboco OK *smile * and no *6:39 Seadrus Okay... *He might be possesed by my mom *She is trying to kill me and everyone involved with fears. *6:40 Jacoboco Why would she do that? *6:40 Seadrus She... She had a fight with... Seadrus.... *tears a little* *She hated him... *6:40 Jacoboco *hugs him* its ok *6:40 Seadrus She also had the gift of extened *is hugged* life *Hey! I am fire-proof, but my clothes aint! *puts out fire* *hugs back anyways * *listens* *6:41 Jacoboco sorry *6:41 Seadrus They are plotting... *they are talking about... They! THEY! OMIGOSH! I GOT YOU INVOLVED! *bursts into tears, then stops remembering fire + water = D* *XD *DX *6:43 Jacoboco *sizzles a little * its ok *6:44 Seadrus What should we do? Fight back? Run? I could tour you in heaven! *6:44 Jacoboco tour me in heaven? *6:44 Seadrus Yeah... *Something wrong? *6:44 Jacoboco ( what so like give me a tour of it? ) *no *6:45 Seadrus (( Yeah... Show you around )) *6:45 Jacoboco i just dont understand... why.. why would you do that for me? *6:45 Seadrus You... You are my only friend.... I-I- I accidently.... *looks down at feet* *My old friends... *They... *Didn't make it... *6:46 Jacoboco Hell is for basicly anyone but heaven is for you guys i look like a demon would you get in trouble *hugs* ill be your friend *6:46 Seadrus *hugs back* *You know... *We really need to get out of hear, or get some air in here *start breathing shortly* *6:47 Jacoboco And also i think we should run... for now until we have a plan *6:47 Seadrus Okay... *6:47 Jacoboco we should get out now then *giggles * *6:47 Seadrus Okay... *hole opens up into a long tunnel.* *Ready? *6:47 Jacoboco yeah *but where are we going? *6:47 Seadrus MY- my fathers house... *(( look at my user page )) *6:48 Jacoboco ( ok ) *6:48 Seadrus *zooms away on moving rock* *6:49 Jacoboco ( can i float on lava and zom with you? ) *6:49 Seadrus Okay! *(( * okay )) *6:50 Jacoboco ( so its possible? or can i melt everythig and just have it kind of push me ) *( oh duh i can heat up the inside of a rock and just push the rock with it ) *6:50 Seadrus (( Let's see... )) *Yeah *(( *yeah )) *6:50 Jacoboco ( XD ) *6:51 Seadrus (( or heat it up to make lava )) *(( XD XD FD)) *6:51 Jacoboco ( and zoom away on that? its a liguid wait ... a very very slow solidish liquid ) *6:52 Seadrus (( well... put on your feet and use it as roller skates! )) *6:52 Jacoboco LOL *6:52 Seadrus Did you hear something? *6:52 Jacoboco ( lol* ) *6:52 Seadrus *stone falls *6:52 Jacoboco ah! *6:52 Seadrus Looks back* *We better hurry *6:53 Jacoboco ok *( im doing the rock thing ) *6:53 Seadrus *faint whisper from one end of the tunnel* *6:53 Jacoboco what was that? *6:54 Seadrus I don't know *bends down and feels ground* *gasps* *6:54 Jacoboco What!? *6:54 Seadrus Visto! *Visari *6:54 Jacoboco ( whos visto? ) *6:55 Seadrus (( The Heathen )) *(( he wants to kill us *6:55 Jacoboco ( SHIIIIIIIIIIT ) *Whos he? *6:55 Seadrus (( And neos servent *Hes neo's servent *plasma bolts are fired past ears* *6:56 Jacoboco whats wronge with him? *6:56 Seadrus RUN! *ACTUALLY! DONT! *6:56 Jacoboco AAAAAAAAAH! *6:56 Seadrus Sinks into ground *6:56 Jacoboco *stops* *( i there too? ) *6:56 Seadrus (( yeah )) *New tunnel! *muffled shots are fired above* *top of chamber glows* *6:57 Jacoboco OK! *RUN! *6:58 Seadrus (( are you reading the chat? )) *No! *6:58 Jacoboco why? *6:58 Seadrus You go up there, and Ill grasp your heel. You will be invulnrable! *I have vitakinesis, or kinetic healing powers *Instaneous! *You ready? *One! *Two! *Three! *6:58 Jacoboco ok *6:58 Seadrus *shoves ember up* *6:59 Jacoboco *fires magma over the room of just a wall of it * *6:59 Seadrus Go into chat know *now *----- *We need to get to my house! *HES GONNA BLOW US UP! *7:01 Jacoboco *surfs on rock* *7:02 Seadrus *follows* *------------------------------ *at my house* *7:03 Jacoboco *same* *7:03 Seadrus Okay... *is breathing hard* *I think we lost them... knock on wood *7:04 Jacoboco Why is he trying to kill us! *7:04 Seadrus His boss want's to kill me. I don't know about you (( but im feeling 90! )) *How old are you? Kinda hard to tell *7:04 Jacoboco 17 *7:05 Seadrus Same here! *realizes* Two 17 year-olds fighting against to people who want to skin us... *7:05 Jacoboco Yeah ... *7:05 Seadrus *sighs* *(( I RP my enemy, too! )) *7:06 Jacoboco ( oh god XD ) *ok were here now what? *7:06 Seadrus (( Imma gonna win and lose! )) *We think.... *7:06 Jacoboco ( LOL XD ) *7:07 Seadrus (( he is apart of black eden OMFG! )) *7:07 Jacoboco ( SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT ) *7:07 Seadrus (( and he is... Andor Kwadwo )) *(( that possesed person )) *7:07 Jacoboco ( SHIT ) *7:08 Seadrus (( The show is about to begin! *)) *7:08 Jacoboco ( ok ) *7:08 Seadrus (( Take a front-row seat! *7:08 Jacoboco ( LOL ) Category:Blog posts